08 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Jaroszówka - felieton 7.30 Notowania 8.00 Poranek filmowy 8.25 Teleranek na wakacjach 8.50 Kiedy słońce traci blask (Kdyż se slonce nedażi) (4/6): Maruszka - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 1995, reż. Hynek Boczan, wyk. Jakub Zdeniek, Jirzi Schmitzer, Simona Staszowa, Nadia Konvalinkowa (50 min) 9.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 Starcie tytanów (Clash of the Titans) - baśń filmowa, W. Bryt./USA 1981, reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Laurence Olivier, Harry Hamlin, Ursula Andress, Maggie Smith (113 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce historyczne 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Od przedszkola do Opola: Ewa Bem - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (30) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ed Naha, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.20 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (1/6): Ostatnie dżungle w Afryce (1) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1996 15.45 Wideo Party 16.05 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem (3/10) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (44 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 21.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.20 Studio sport: Memoriał im. Janusza Sidły 23.05 W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości (On Her Majesty's Secret Service) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. Peter Hunt, wyk. George Lazanby, Telly Savalas, Ilse Steppat, Diana Rigg (136 min) 1.25 Magia Georges'a Meliesa (2) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.40 Statek miłości (11) - serial prod. USA niesłyszących 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę 8.35 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Klasztory polskie: Bernardyńskie sanktuarium w Radecznicy 10.05 Ulica Sezamkowa 10.35 Bezpieczne wakacje 11.00 Szalejąca Planeta: Powodź - serial dok. prod. USA 12.00 Perły z lamusa - koniec wieku: Siostry - film fab. prod. USA 13.45 Piknik Country Mrągowo '99 14.25 30 ton! - lista, lista - lIsta przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Zlotopolscy (78): Pożegnania - telenowela TVP (powt.) 16.05 Przychodzi Piachu do lekarza, cz. I - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Nasz Charly (7): Gwiazdka z Charlim - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jaś Fasola (7): Zrób to sam - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Przychodzi Piachu do lekarza, cz. II - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (90) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Duet - autor Łukasz Wylężałek 24.00 Lalczarka - film fab. prod. USA 2.20 Zakonczenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial anim. 7.25 Bajkowa kraina - serial anim. 7.30 Janka - serial fab. 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Przyrodnicy - cykl reportaży 9.50 Dzieje kultury polskiej - film dok. 10.45 Fałszywy kadr - cykl felietonów 11.05 Kolejki - Ełckie wędrowanie - cykl felietonów 11.25 Rysujemy z Donem - serial edukacyjny 11.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial fab. 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Jej wysokość żyrafa - film przyrod. 15.25 Królewskie igraszki - film kostium.-hist. 17.05 Polish Open '99 w tenisie 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Sport 19.00 Zawsze razem - serial fab. 20.00 Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Drozda show - pr. rozrywkowy 22.55 Sekrety II Wojny Światowej - serial dok. 23.50 Uderzenie - dramat sensacyjny Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (181) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twoj lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystąrczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert (25) - serial ammowany dla dzieci 8.30 Kapitan Power (16) - serial komediowy 9.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria (23) - serial komediowy, USA 11.30 Ach śpij kochanie (9) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Wszystko za hit (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.30 O królu w niedźwiedzia zaklętym - ekranizacjabaśni, USA, 1991 14.10 Reportaż 14.30 Łowca przygód (4) - serial szpiegowsko-przygodowy USA 15.30 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.20 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów: brakujące lata (1/4) - melodramat USA 1996 18.15 Herkules - serial USA 19.05 Air America (14) - serial USA 20:05 Miodowe lata (21, 22) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Witamy w raju - film prod. USA 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Laser Mlssion - sens. Hongkong 0.20 Magazyn Sportowy 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Przygody Pytalskich (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.50 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Szalony swiat (8) - serial dla młodzieży (nowa seria) 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Zemsta frajerow 3 - Następne Pokolenie - komedia obyczajowa, USA 13.00 Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa (15) - serial kryminalny. Wielka Brytania 14.10 Słodka Irma - film obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Skarb piratów - komedia przygodowa, Wielka Brytania 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Reakcja Łancuehowa - film sensacyjny, Australia 1980 21.20 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Zwariowana forsa - pr. rozrywkowy 22.20 Napijmy się razem herbaty - film obyczajowy prod. USA 0.15 Big Star Party - program rozrywkowy 1.15 Inspektor Knight (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 4.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep 8.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Popeye 75 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.15 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 9.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dziewczyna Piętaszek - komedia USA 12.15 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy 15 - magazyn mody USA 14.00 Lista przebojów podwórkowych 14.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Zniknięcie - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk-show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial, Francja 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Półtora gliniarza - komedia USA 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha JagieIskiego 22.50 Nasze lato 0.25 Dartomania - magazyn 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Słowo na niedzielę 7.05 Echa tygodnia 7.35 W labiryncie 49 8.00 W labiryncie 50 8.30 Płatnarze z Sułkowic 9.00 Poranek muzyczny 9.50 Złotopolscy 95 10.15 Zlotopolscy 96 10.40 Zaproszenie - Pilskie 11.00 Mała Księżniczka 33/46 11.30 Wakacyjne powtórki 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Zmierzch emigracji 12.45 Wieści polonijne 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.05 Teatr familijny - Na warszawskiej Starówce 14.30 Wielkie bałakanie 15.00 Wspomnień czar: Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film 16.10 Forum oświaty polonijnej 16.30 Miki mol i straszne płaszczydło 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią 18.00 Biografie 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.54 Sport 20.00 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat 21.45 Eleni - Jubileusz po grecku 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki i Pieśni Ludowej Młodych 0.05 Teledyski na źyczenie 0.15 Doktor Murek 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport (powt.) 1.54 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 2.00 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat 3.35 Eleni - Jubileusz po grecku 4.30 Panorama 4.56 Prognoza pogody 5.00 Dziewczyna szuka miłości - film 6.10 Artysta ludowy 6.30 Rozmowy paryskie - film 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Talent za talent 6.30 Oskar 7.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat 16 7.30 Rekiny kart 8.00 Kojak 98 9.00 Hawaje pięć-zero 46 10.00 Calineczka 19 10.30 Kaskaderzy 29 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra 4 11.30 Pacific Blue 48 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade 24 13.00 Dalziel i Pascone 6 14.05 Miś Goldy III - USA (1994) 16.00 Za głosem serca 3 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 1 17.30 Benny Hill 45 18.00 Kojak 99 19.00 Pacific Blue 49 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Mroczne niebo 4 21.00 Matlock 19 21.50 Diagnoza: morderstwo 12 22.45 Niezbite dowody - USA (1994) 0.40 Makakofonia. czyli ROCK M.K.K. 1.00 Afficionado 1.40 Soundtrack 2.10 Kamera start: gra-zabawa 2.40 Disco Polo Live RTL 7 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Detektywi - serial komediowy 8.30 My i one - serial komediowy 8.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dennis rozrabiaka, Simba - król lew 10.10 Serce i dusza - komedia romantyczna USA 11.55 Powrót na wyspę skarbów - serial przygodowy 12.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.40 Intryga rodzinna - komedia kryminalna USA 15.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy, w roli głównej Rowan Atkinson 16.35 Łysoń - serial komediowy 17.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 18.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCaIl - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Półtora gliniarza - komedia USA 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha JagieIskiego 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial policyjny 23.40 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 0.35 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 1.25 McCaIl - serial sensacyjny 2.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial policyjny HBO 6.55 Bolesław Śmiały - historyczny, Polska 8.40 Selena - biograficzny USA 10.45 Żelazna wola - familijny USA 12.35 Zdradliwa rzeka - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.30 Dzieciaki do wzięcia - komedia USA 15.05 Romans z duchami - komedia romantyczna USA 16.40 Janet Jackson - koncert w Madison Square Garden 18.15 101 Dalmatyńczyków - komedia USA 20.00 George prosto z drzewa - komedia USA 21.30 Selena - biograficzny USA 23.35 Upalne lato - dramat USA 1.40 Prawo do zdrady - thriller USA 3.15 Zjazd - dramat USA 4.45 101 Dalmatyńczyków - komedia USA Wizja 1 13.30 Na krawędzi - program sportowy 14.00 Motowizja 15.00 Trans world Sport - magazyn 16.00 Żużel na zywo 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 19.00 Nie do wiary - program dokumentalny 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sf. 21.00 Inspektor Morse: gruby błąd (1) - serial kryminalny prod. Wielka Brytania 23.00 Gantry Row 13 - thriller 0.45 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej Hallmark 12.55 Alicja w krainie czarów - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 15.05 Pani Mayflower - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 16.35 Najwaźniejsza sprawa - dramat prod. Wielka Brytania 18.25 Shadows off the Heart - serial obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 20.00 Długa droga do domu - film prod. amerykańskiej 21.35 Wojna w Zatoce - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 0.40 Wracając do korzeni - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 2.45 Złamana obietnica - obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej Cartoon Network 10.00 Krowa i kurczak 10.30 Atomowki 11.00 Co za kreskówka 11.30 Droopy Super Detektyw 12.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 12.30 Flintstonowie 13.00 Scooby Doo 13.30 Kocia Ferajna 14.00 Jetsonowie 14.30 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 13 Demonów Scooby Doo 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Odlotowe wyścigi TCM 20.00 Bacall o Bogarcie - program dokumentalny 21.30 Casabłanca - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 23.15 Żona modna - komedia prod. amerykańskiej Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Wielka mafia (La grande mafia) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1971, reż. Philippe Clair, wyk. Francis Blanche, Sydney Chaplin, Aldo Maccione, Amarande (85 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 12.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.30 Różnice nie do pogodzenia (Irreconcilable Differences) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1984, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Shelley Long, Ryan O'Neal, Stuart Pankin (112 min) 14.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Paryska dziewczyna (The Rage of Paris) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1938, reż. Henry Koster, wyk. Danielle Darrieux, Douglas Fairbanks, Mischa Auer, Louis Hayward (75 min) 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Hydraulik (The Plumber) - komedia, Izrael 1988, reż. Miki Behagen, wyk. Tuvia Tzafir, Assi Henegbbi, Klara Ron (90 min) 18.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Remiza (Firehouse) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Parnes Cartwright, John Anderson, Dick Biel, Violet Brown (91 min) 20.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.20 Wszyscy są dobrzy, wszyscy są mili (Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Jean Yanne, wyk, Jean Yanne, Bernard Blier, Marina Vlady, Michel Serrault (106 min) 23.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.00 Nieustraszony (L'Intrepide) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1975, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis Velle, Claudine Auger, Roger Hanin, Juliette Mills (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Rtl 2 06.00 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 (powt.) 06.45 The Other Anna - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 08.20 Szalony Jack - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.10 Sherlock Holmes Returns - film kryminalny, USA 1993 (powt.) 11.05 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 12.05 Une glace avec deux boules ou je le dis a maman - komedia obyczajowa, Francja/Niemcy 1981, reż. Christian Lara, wyk. Desire‚ Nosbusch, Valerie Dumas, Sarah Siritzky, Daniel Serky (85 min) 13.45 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.45 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.20 Cruel Jaws - thriller, USA 1995, reż. William E. Snyder, wyk. Kristen Urso, Richard Dew, Sky Palma, David Luther (93 min) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Electric Blue - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.10 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 02.05 Redakcja (powt.) 03.25 Chłopaki z sąsiedztwa (Boyz'n the Hood) - dramat społeczny, USA 1991, reż. John Singleton, wyk. Larry Fishburne, Ice Cube, Cuba Gooding Jr., Nia Long (107 min)